


Umbrella in the Autumn rain

by Bxanie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I proofread this for about five whole seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: It's Autumn and the rain simply won't stop pouring down...





	Umbrella in the Autumn rain

Rain pouring out the sky wasn't a rare thing for the season, yet Lisa couldn't help but miss the bright sun in the sky. First of all, it didn't mess up her hair nearly as badly and second of all; she didn't need to change her schedule to avoid the rain. Even if some summer days were nearly unbearable, she preferred it over the litres rain coming down at the moment. 

"Sayo won't come with this rain, will she? Ako-chan and Rinko already cancelled too..." 

Lisa and Yukina had been lucky in avoiding the rain. As soon as they entered the studio, it had started raining and the intensity only increased from that point onward. Now they were stuck in here with no real way to practise besides solo. Lisa didn't really mind listening to Yukina's beautiful voice, but she spends most of her evenings with her bass guitar already, having to spend an extra afternoon on top of that felt a little much. 

With a sigh did Lisa lift herself up to take a look out of the window once again. The night sky didn't show a sign of blue, only dark grey clouds with more and more rain pouring out of them. She folded her arms and glanced at Yukina, who was still singing to herself. 

Lisa could listen to her sing for hours. The power behind her voice.... the determination in her eyes.... it was inspiring, and it made Lisa smile. 

"How was that?" 

"Great as always."

"Though I appreciate your compliment, I do think there's always room for improvement. Any criticism?"

Sayo would always have plenty to say and Yukina would always have plenty to say about Sayo's guitar performance. But Lisa? She loved Yukina's voice, what was there to criticize when it made goosebumps appear all over her skin?

"Maybe....try to look a little more friendly? People might think you're out to kill them with that look of yours." 

"I see....thank you, Lisa." That little smile on Yukina's lips made Lisa's heart flutter a little. She chuckled and nodded her head, a big grin appearing upon her own lips. The taller girl took another glance out of the window with the hope that _maybe_  the rain would let up. 

"Wait....hold on. Is that Sayo?" 

"Huh?" 

"What is she doing out there?!? She doesn't even have an umbrella!?! Yukina, wait here!" 

Lisa didn't know what compelled her to act in such a reckless manner, but here she was, running outside to meet Sayo with only a jacket covering her own head. Her legs felt heavy and the sound of rain colliding with the pavement was loud, even muffling her voice as she called out for her blue-haired friend. 

"Sayo!! Sayo!!"

"Imai-san?" 

Sayo was drenched from head-to-toe. Her jeans stuck to her legs and her white shirt was revealing more than Lisa was expecting to see. However, that thought could wait. With a loud groan did Lisa hold the jacket over the both of them. It didnt really work and Lisa felt herself inching closer and closer to Sayo until they were nearly pressed together to keep them covered from the rain. 

"Imai-san..."

"Are you an idiot?!? What if you catch a cold?!? What if you get sick?" 

"It's just a little rain Imai-san." 

"A little rain? You're soaked!" 

"We'll both be soaked soon. Please calm down...." 

Lisa looked into Sayo's eyes and pouted. She was the one that had to calm down?!? She glared at the taller girl for a second before averting her gaze.  She could feel the rain running down her shoulders and soaking her jeans. Sayo was right. They would soon both be soaked if they didn't catch some shelter. 

"I don't care about that! I just don't want you to get sick..."

Sayo shook her head with a sigh. She took that extra step forward and slowly wrapped her arms around Lisa's back. With a soft pull did she press fully against her fellow bandmate. The jacket dropped in the proces and onto the pavement, forgotten and soaked. 

"Sayo...?!?" 

"I'm okay Imai-san. Please calm down..." 

Lisa felt her cheeks heat up. Even if the rain was cold and Sayo's wet clothes were pressing against her, Lisa felt warm. Sayo was warm...

"You're both going to get sick like this." 

Lisa looked up to see an umbrella shielding her from the rain. When she looked to her side, she could see Yukina standing there, with Lisa's guitar bag hanging from her shoulders. "Practise is cancelled. let's head over to Lisa's place to get you both dried up."

With a sigh did Yukina bend forward and pick up Lisa's jacket. "Also Lisa, please don't be so reckless again. You had me worried."  

* * *

With Lisa under the shower, Sayo and Yukina were left together in her room.  Sayo had been changed into some of Lisa's clothes after taking a shower herself. Now they were both seated on Lisa's bed, nearly leaning against each other as the rain continued to pour down hard outside. 

"Imai-san is kind of admirable."

"How so?" 

"She rushed out to shield me from the rain without a second thought. I know I wouldn't have done the same." 

"No, you're reckless enough to get drenched in the rain just for guitar practise." 

That shut Sayo up quickly. She hadn't expected such a blunt response from Yukina. Sure, what she had done wasn't exactly the smartest thing, but she figured Yukina of all people would have understood why she was going to such great lengths for practise.

"I understand why you want to practise so much, but getting sick in the proces will only slow us down. It's foolish. Don't do something like that again." Sayo noticed a soft smile upon Yukina's features before the grey-haired girl turned back to the door. The door opened and Lisa came in, towel still draped around her shoulders. 

How Lisa managed to still look so attractive even while wearing pyjamas, unmatched socks and her hair being an absolute mess the two other band members didn't know. She made it work somehow and that little smile was so cute it made both of them flustered.  

Lisa made her way over and plopped down on the bed right between the two girls, brushing shoulders with both of them. She let out a content yawn and streched a little before dropping her head down on Yukina's shoulder. "All nice and clean." 

"Imai-san I wanted to tha-" 

"Nope. Don't thank me. Just come here." With a little push did Sayo feel her head rest down against Lisa's shoulder. Her heartbeat raised and she felt her cheeks colour pink quickly. Maybe she shouldn't be thanking Lisa, but rather the rain... 

After all, Lisa felt so nice and warm.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> I didn't proofread;;;


End file.
